1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a desalination system comprising a compact mechanical evaporator core integrated with a number of system components and an air input and discharge output. The device is designed to efficiently process salted, turbid, or silted water into desalinated and clean water.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Distillation of water is the oldest used method of desalination. Distillation uses relatively high temperatures (over the boiling point) to turn water into steam and recondenses the steam into water through cooling. The higher the purity of the water needed, the more distillation is required. Distillation operates on the principle of reducing the vapor pressure of the water within the distillation unit to permit boiling to occur at lower temperatures, without the use of additional heat. Distillation units routinely use designs that conserve as much thermal energy as possible by interchanging the heat of condensation and the heat of vaporization within the units. The major energy requirement in the distillation process is providing the heat for vaporization to the feed water. Maintenance costs are high because the distillation apparatus is metal and salt water causes corrosion. Additionally, distillation is inherently thermodynamically inefficient due to energy losses in the process. Therefore the per-unit cost of distilled water is high.
More recently, the primary method of desalinating water is accomplished through a process called reverse osmosis. Reverse osmosis uses a complex combination of membranes, filters, and high-pressure pumps that require pre-filtering. Reverse osmosis is negatively affected by chlorinated water or other chemicals and requires frequent and expensive maintenance. Reverse osmosis also suffers from membrane vulnerabilities that risk rupture or explosion. Typically, reverse osmosis is unable to desalinate turbid water, which exists near many inland waters and large shallow bodies of water. Some experts have stated that significant improvements would require a breakthrough in technology other than reverse osmosis.
Researchers have documented many disadvantages of reverse osmosis, including:                The membranes are sensitive to abuse and deterioration.        The feed water usually needs to be pretreated to remove particulates (in order to prolong the life of the membrane).        There may be interruptions of service during stormy weather (which may increase particulate resuspension and the amount of suspended solids in the feed water) for processing plants that use seawater.        An extensive spare parts inventory must be maintained.        There is a risk of bacterial contamination of the membranes; while bacteria are retained in the brine stream, bacterial growth on the membrane itself can introduce tastes and odors into the water.        
The inventor of the present application also invented a Medical Liquid Processor Apparatus and Method described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/337,770. This medical device does not relate to water desalination and is not intended to evaporate a liquid. The device disclosed therein includes a chamber back to an orifice gap that forms the high-speed air flow; a medication feed through the back wall of the chamber in the chamber axis; and a diffuser output nozzle passage. This device creates small particles of liquid medication for passage into the blood stream through the membrane in the lung alveoli.
There continues to be the need for a desalination system that can include a compact evaporator that addresses the deficiencies of the current state of the art. There is also a need for an evaporator that is more efficient, less costly, and a more effective alternative to those currently available.